Heart of a Champion
by Milana
Summary: This is the story of Ash's little sister and her own adventures with her Typhlosion, Eevee, and new best friend, Gloee. She starts off strong---but can she keep it up?


Heart of a Champion

Heart of a Champion

A/N: Hello, and welcome to my Pokemon fanfic. This is about my own created character, Amy, and her adventures that lead up to her being the Pokemon World Champion.

~~

_I can't believe it!_ Amy Ketchum thought as she raced down the stairs. _Today…finally, I get to start training Pokemon!_ She looked out the window to the skies of New Bark Town. There was not a cloud to be seen. She smiled widely; everything was working out perfectly. She ran up to her father and hugged him. " Today's the day, Daddy."

Jason Ketchum looked down at his ten-year-old daughter and nodded. " Hopefully, you'll be as powerful as your big brother. You'll just have to work really hard, like he did."

Amy nodded, her eyes bright. " Ash won't know what hit him when I face him!"

Jason smiled. " He's five years older than you; he's a lot more experienced."

Amy shrugged that off. " Did your egg hatch, Daddy?"

Jason nodded. " A happy and healthy little Eevee."

" An Eevee? Oh, how COOL!" Amy squealed. " Wow! You're SO lucky!"

Jason smiled. " It's for you, Amy."

Amy's eyes widened. " REALLY?" She squeaked, and the newborn Eevee walked cautiously into the room. Amy went over and scooped it up. " OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! You're CUTE! I love you!"

Eevee licked her face and snuggled. " Vee!" It squealed happily. 

" There is one problem with this Eevee…" Jason began. " It hates Pokeballs."

" That's not a problem." Amy replied. " I love Eevee, just the way it is!"

" Eeeeeeeee!" Eevee squealed again. It snuggled up closer. 

Jason beamed down at his daughter. " You and Eevee better get going. There's lots of opponents out there for you to beat."

" Bye Daddy! I'll call all the time!" Amy hugged her father tightly and kissed him on the cheek. " Come on, Eevee!" 

" Vee!" Eevee replied happily. The two of them headed over to Prof. Elm's lab.

" Oh, hello, Amy!" Prof. Elm smiled at her. " Today you're going to pick your…uh…" He looked at Eevee, " second Pokemon."

" Okay. I already know I want Cyndaquil." Amy replied. She smiled. " I gave it a lot of thought, and I decided that I want to train mostly Fire-types, but still keep a healthy balance." 

" I see…well," He handed Amy her Pokedex and Pokeballs. " Good luck. If you run into Kamon on your journey, tell him I'm forever indebted to him."

" Kay! Bye!" She took the Pokeballs and Cyndaquil and headed off into the grass. 

" Hey! Do you know how to catch Pokemon?" A guy in the grass asked. Eevee growled at him. 

" Yep. Leave me alone, now." Amy said, plunging into the very tall grass. Suddenly, she screamed. Something had just raked through her hair. She looked up and saw a Pidgey. 

She held out her Pokedex, and it beeped. " Pidgey. The Tiny Bird Pokemon. It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand." 

" I don't know…it looks like this one was looking for a fight." Amy said, closing her Pokedex and putting it back in her pocket. " Let's get it, Eevee!"

" VEE!" Eevee said, excited. 

" Pidgey!" The Pidgey cooed angrily back. 

" Eevee, Tackle attack!" Amy commanded.

" VEEEEEE!" Eevee snarled as she launched herself at the Pidgey. It was a direct hit. The Pidgey used it's Gust attack, but Eevee still stood firm. Eevee used Tackle again, and Pidgey fell to the ground. 

" POKEBALL, GO!" Amy cried. The Pokeball grabbed the Pidgey, and the indicator light was blinking…blinking…until it went out. " YES!" She cried joyously. " I caught my first Pokemon!" 

" Eevee!" Eevee agreed. 

" Well, let's keep going…" Amy began, standing up. " There's no use in hanging around here."

" Ve!" Eevee nodded, and the two continued. 

" Tret! Sentret!" A wild Sentret exclaimed. It looked right at Eevee, and Eevee looked Sentret in the eye. Eevee began growling. 

" Eevee, why don't you let Cyndaquil handle one?" Amy asked, and Eevee backed off. " Go, Cyndaquil!" 

~~~ That night…~~~

Amy looked down Mt. Silver. All the things she had faced, all the challenges, they were all for this. 

" Are you okay?" Flareon asked.

" Yes, I'm fine. Just…nervous. Ash is right over there. He's waiting for me. I have to defeat my brother." 

" I'm behind you, all the way!" Eevee exclaimed. " Just like I always have been." 

Amy nodded, collected her wits, and walked up to Ash. " Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum, I, Amy Ketchum, your little sister, hereby challenge you to a title bout!" She grabbed a Pokeball from her waist. " Do you accept?" She asked dangerously.

Ash turned to her, looked at her in profile for a moment. " Yes. Six Pokemon each, no time limit." 

" Okay then. Let's GO, Articuno!"

" ARIIIIIIII!" Articuno exclaimed.

__

An Articuno? What is_ this? _

" Go…" 

" Time to wake up!" A cheery voice yelled in Amy's ear. 

Amy snapped awake. " Oh…I must have been dreaming. To think—me, having an Articuno!" She laughed a little, then looked at the voice that woke her up. " Who are you?" 

" I'm Gloee! Hello!" Gloee smiled. 

" My name's Amy. Pleased to meet you!"

" Eevee!" Eevee exclaimed. 

" Aww…an Eevee!" Gloee exclaimed. " I LOVE Eevee!"

" Vee!" Eevee responded. 

" Yeah, me too. My dad hatched this one for me." Amy smiled. 

" Wow! Do you think that maybe I could come with you on your Pokemon journey? I hate traveling alone." Gloee looked hopefully at Amy.

Amy looked at Eevee and she nodded. " Welcome to our team!" Amy exclaimed. 

" Thanks! You won't regret this!" Gloee smiled. " What other Pokemon do you have?"

" A Cyndaquil, a Pidgey, a Sentret, a Geodude, and a Jigglypuff." Amy answered. 

" Really? I have a Chikorita, and a Spearow."

" Cool! I caught a Spinarak, a Rattata, and a Hoothoot as well. But they can't go in my party, 'cause it's full."

" Yeah?" Gloee raised her eyebrows. " I don't think you caught that many Pokemon in your first night."

" Wanna bet?" Amy challenged. " Let's go call Prof. Elm. He'll tell you!" The two new…uh… friends walked to the phone booth. Amy quickly dialed the number for Prof. Elm's lab. 

" Hello?" Prof. Elm asked, and his image appeared on the screen. " Oh, hi, Amy! Your Spinarak, Rattata, and Hoothoot are all asleep, just in case you wanted to see them. How are you doing?"

" Great! Prof., This is my new friend, Gloee. She didn't believe that I caught so many Pokemon in my first night of training."

Prof. Elm laughed. " Well, Gloee, you were wrong. I could hardly believe it myself. But their OT is Amy, the ID numbers match up." 

Gloee smiled. " Wow! You're going to knock the pants off of the Champion! He didn't catch ANY Pokemon till his second day, and you've already caught seven!"

" Well, big brother will get a shock when I make it to his level." Amy smiled. 

" You're kidding! Champion Ash Ketchum is NOT your older brother. I refuse to believe it. Nope, it's not possible."

" Actually, Amy Ketchum is Ash's little sister." Prof. Elm confirmed.

Gloee went bug-eyed. She then shook her head. " Well, I'm glad you're my new best friend. I'd hate to have to face you in battle one day."

" Maybe you will anyway. But I've got to get to Violet City and get a badge there. The ZephyrBadge…and there's one with my name on it!"

" Good luck, Amy. Call your dad…he's worried." Prof. Elm told her before hanging up. 

Amy got her Pokegear and dialed her home phone. " Hi, daddy!" She said when he picked up. 

" AMY! Hey, baby! How are you?"

" Fine, daddy. Just calling to tell you I didn't blow up the Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center." Amy grinned at the inside joke.

" Well, you've done better than your brother already." Jason laughed. " I don't want to hold you up, so I'll let you go. Call often, honey!"

" Bye, Daddy." Amy replied. She grabbed her pack and she, Gloee, and Eevee left the Pokemon Center. They were walking along until they spotted a long line of Trainers, just waiting for an suspecting trainer to come along. There was a battle in progress, two Rattata pitted against each other. And the trainers were blocking anyone who wanted to get through. Amy, not one known for her patience, pushed her way right into the battle, not really caring that she was about to be hit by two Rattata that were using Tackle. Eevee quickly jumped to her aid, using an attack that no one could describe (for future reference, it's Hidden Power) . All they knew was that both Rattata were knocked out of the way.

" ARE YOU INSANE?!?" Gloee screeched. The two battling trainers were giving her indignant looks. 

" Are you?" The one asked.

" No, I'm not insane." Amy replied. " Just impatient. Your Rattata, using their Tackle attacks, would have taken forever to finish. Eevee finished the battle in a much more satisfying fashion." Amy nodded once, as if she were agreeing with herself. She began to walk away when the one that hadn't said anything stopped her.

" You're gonna have to face me, now that you ruined my battle!" He growled. Amy rolled her eyes. " One Pokemon each."

" Why, is that all you have left?" Amy sneered. " Fine with me."

" Go, Pidgey!" The trainer called out.

" Go, Geodude!" Amy responded. 

" Pidgey, show them that type doesn't matter! Gust!"

" Loser!" Amy jeered. " Geodude," she called out to the unaffected Pokemon, " Use Rock Throw!" She commanded. The Pidgey fainted. " Aww…" She said in mock sympathy. " Sucks to be you! Well, while type doesn't ALWAYS matter, level advantage AND type advantage certainly makes it suck to be you."

" You know, Amy," Gloee interrupted, " when you become the champion, you're going to have someone put a profile of you together. And as your catchphrase, you're going to have 'sucks to be you!' there."

" It's better than having a catchphrase of 'Go, Pikachu!'" She retorted. She stuck her nose in the air in a rather haughty way. " 'Sucks to be you!' is MUCH wittier." 

" 'Go, Pikachu!' is Ash's catchphrase?" Gloee and the two trainers asked in unison. Amy nodded glumly.

" SSSSSSOOOOOOOOO embarrassing, isn't it? He never even came to see me when he was in New Bark. He's a jerk, and I'll relish knocking him off his high horse! Right, Eevee?"

" VEE!" Eevee replied. Eevee jumped into Amy's arms and licked her face. Amy laughed and hugged Eevee. She (against her better judgement) apologized for interrupting the two trainers and continued on her merry way. She was fiddling with her Pokedex and found out she could analyze the levels of all her Pokemon! She grinned happily and brought them all out.

" *beep* Eevee. Level- 16.*beep* Cyndaquil. Level 14. *beep* Geodude. Level 13. *beep* Pidgey. Level 15. Sentret. Level 11. *beep* Jigglypuff. Level 15." He Pokedex informed her. 

" So, in order of strength, It would be Eevee, Pidgey, Jigglypuff, Cyndaquil, Geodude, and Sentret." Amy figured out loud. They were right in front of the Violet City Gym. " Are you guys ready?"

They all answered with their own calls. Amy, confident in her abilities, walked into the gym. She had no doubt in her mind that she was going to be a Pokemon Master…all she needed was time. 

~~~ END of Part one!~~~

A/N: Oh, school sucks royally. It means I can't do anything fun, like play on my PS. *cries* So, I'm stuck here typing stories. Oh, WOE is me! I can't even go online because it's storming! 

Disclaimer: Aww, come ON! I just did a really long one…anyway, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and Creatures. 

Preview: Will Amy succeed at the Violet City Gym? (Well, DUH!) Will she ever see her brother again? Hmm…I dunno! Will Amy ever have an attitude adjustment? Will I ever finish this story? Whoever knows can tell me. LOVIES!!!!!!


End file.
